Naruto the being of light and dark
by the naruto crossover
Summary: Naruto uzumaki a half vampire and half decendant of the Rikudo sennin jinchuuriki of the kyuubi no yoko he will protect his little sister from anything even konoha will he be the savior or destroyed of the world rated M paring NarutoXkurenaiXkonanXTsunade
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or anything else i might use

**Hiya guys this will be a little different from my other fanfics i have been reading some manga's and been tossing this idea around for some time now it might end up good or not but heres the basics of the idea. **

**Its a Naruto being a half breed half vampire (NOT TWILIGHT VAMPIRE!) the dark magic kind and human but heres the twist he aint Minato's son while he is still Kushina's son he is born from a rape Kushina is raped by a vampire and got Naruto five years before she met up with Minato she will still have the Kyuubi within her giving Naruto a slight alliance towards Kitsune's in general but no whisker marks and the origenal plot of Madara kidnapping Naruto will be switched with Mikara. **

**Uzu no kuni will still be destroyed during that time but she will only enter konoha at the time when Kyuubi attacks not the exact day but a few months before that Kushina will have a daughter named Mikara she will not be paired with Naruto other then Naruto being very protective of her there will be no intimate relationship between the two they will be brother and sister nothing more nothing less no without further words lets begin. **

Chapter 01

Location : Hi no kuni cave of birth

Kushina uzumaki namikaze laid on the table breathing hard as she was giving birth to her second child unlike with Naruto who's dark aura he gained of his _father_ Mikara didnt and made the Kyuubi use all its might to break free from its prison the tailed beast jail seal on Kushina with Minato using it to keep it in place and making sure Mikara was save of any harm the Kyuubi could cause

Naruto was standing a few feet away from them he was of average hight for his age but his body wasnt exactly compleetly average he had a already build body for a fighter sinds he had to fight for his mother or as those ignorant people called her the bride of the devil all cause of his _father_ raping his mother and now he looked at the man that his mother had fallen in love with and got the child from with a dissintrested look on his face till he smelled a different scent two one was familiar while the other wasnt one was a human which was the unknown one but the other was blood and with that he was very familiar

Naruto saw the figure behind Biwako and held his hand outward and dark energy spread between his fingers making everybody look at him before he spoke one simple word while looking at Biwako "Duck." and duck she did just in time to avoid the dark blast and hear a grunt and something hitting the wall and saw a dark haired man with a spiral mask with black flames on it

Biwako look shooked and then furious while talking in a comanding tone towards the unindentified man "Who are you and how did you get here. "

Naruto looked at the man with intrest the man gave a dark chuckle that matched his dark aura surounding the person its wasnt only dark but also evil (dark and evil arent the same for those who dont know that you can be dark but good but you can also be light and bad there's a fine line between those two which can be vage at times so dont go confusing it.) before the man spoke "My name is of no intrest im only here for my weapon which that bitch Mito and that bastard Hashirama took from me the Kyuubi no yoko. "

Naruto looked at the man before noting his step-father moving towards the man while telling Biwako and the helped to keep going with the birth he would take care of the man

Naruto walked towards his mother going between the two making the man look at Naruto with intrest seeing no fear in his eyes which were grey with a slit pupil he then took a look at the rest of Naruto noting his hair was pitch black and long till his mid back but spiked at the end while some bangs flowed down his face almost covering the slightly pointed ear tips he was wearing a short sleeved spandex shirt with a black karate top a pair of plain blue jeans with a dark brown leather belt that was as thick as four belts hiding some of his stomach and waist while he wore mid calf hight steel tiped and heeled boots which were fastened with two straps with metal clasps while a simple scarf was hiding his lower face

The man grew curious ignoring Minato but not enough to show a opening and spoke with curiousity towards Naruto "Child you intrest me who are you. "

Naruto just looked blankly at the man and spoke with a even and cold voice "That is none of your concern ningen. "

Minato took this change to attacked the man to keep him busy and trying to kill him also

Naruto was next to his mother using his dark aura to keep the Kyuubi silent and spoke with his grey eyes glowing a ominous silver "Stay in your cage beast for if you hurt either my mother or sister i will rip your intestens out your body and hang your by your neck on the tallest mountain so stay within your domain for it will be your only safe domain. " almost as if the Kyuubi was scared it stopped all its atempts and Naruto eyes stoped there glowing

Biwako looked at the child with awe before quickly hearing Kushina giving a scream as the baby was almost coming out she quickly went back to work getting the child back to life

A few moments later a healthy baby girl was born having the face of her mother along with her hair only the eyes of her father with whisker marks on her face after the cord was cut and she was cleaned and made sure nothing was wrong she was about to be given to Kushina when the air distored and a hand shot out and grabbed Mikara before the body of the man came in view and dashed towards the other side while holding a kunai posed to kill Mikara

The man growled out in a menacing tone his demands "Dont move or i will kill this child and that isnt something im geusing you want now is it if not hand over that women to me and make it quick. "to prove his point he dug the tip of the kunai into the torso of the baby

Naruto eyes narrowed giving it a slight glow while baring his teeth showing his longer then normal fangs Minato gripped his kunai's tighter Biwako gritted her teeth and Kushina looked compleetly helpless

Naruto growled loudly and spoke in a cold voice with much killer intent and venom lashing with every word "_If you do that there will be nothing holding me or Minato from ripping you to shreds cur so dont even think of threatening my little sister for i will rip you to shreds_."

The man just chuckled dryly while making a slight cut making Mikara cry loudly at the pain making Naruto rush forward only to pass thru the man like he was a phantom and make a giant hole in the wall were his fist planted

The man chuckled and gave a slight whistle at the damage "My my very impresive child but anyway lets get to business shall we give me the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki and the child will life do one more stunt like that and i will kill the baby

Naruto was restraining himself from letting his anger controll him and indangering his little sister anymore

Naruto moved back to his mother who had gotten up and walked towards the man who chuckled evily

Kushina gave a weak glare before speaking "Who are you anyway. "

The man gave a loud laugh which sent a chill thru the spines of many and spoke with a cocky and arrogant tone "My name is Madara uchiha the strongest and most dangerous ninja of the whole elemental country's. "

Naruto gave a scoff at Madara's boosting figureing it was just another human boasting about his so called wins

Madara looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes after hearing his scoff and spoke with his arrogant tone once more "Do you find something interesting child. "

Naruto looked at the with a disguted face "Yes your boasting of your ego while you may say your the strongest if i remember correctly Hashirama senju and Tobirama senju both defeated you in combat while they didnt have the sharingan to give them a handicape they still defeated you the arrogant monkey. "

Biwako couldnt help but chuckled at the insult while madara gritted his teeth and grabbed Kushina roughly by her hair dragging her towards him and holding the kunai at her throat before throwing Mikara casauly towards a random direction making Minato move towards Mikara to catch her in time

Madara gave a mocking wave and spoke in a eqaul mocking voice towards them "Ta ta for now i will be getting my pet back and will enjoy the distruction of Konoha allong with it hahahahaha." He disapeared in a swirl out of the cave making Naruto rush out it with Minato who gave Mikara to Biwako

Location : with Madara and Kushina

Madara cackled like a madman while drawing sealed onto the seal on Kushina's belly making her squirm at his touch feeling violated at every touch he made

Madara gave a mad look out of his eye which was visible as he spoke in a deranged voice "Soon i will have my revenge soon the Kyuubi will be mine again and i will rule the world like i was destined to do. "

Madara cackled while pumping chakra in the seals and the seal that held the Kyuubi unbinded releasing the Kyuubi who let out a loud roar but as soon as it looked downed and into Madara's eyes it was put in a submission illusion even to strong for the Kyuubi in its weakened state

Madara gave a loud mad laugh and spoke in a loud voice "Now my pet destroy Konoha destroy and feast upon there souls go and do my bidding. "

Madara felt the presence of Naruto and Minato behind him and turned around Naruto glared at the Kyuubi who snarled at him while he snarled back and his dark aura surounded his body his eyes glowed silverish and his clothes and hair lifted upwards in a none excisting gust of wind and began to flex his hands in a claw like fashion

Naruto was blinded with rage and snarled his next words out in a cold voice that would even freeze the flames of Amaterasu"Ill destroy you foul beast i dont care if you are the demon leader of all i will tear you apart for harming my mother. "

Naruto rushed forward with a loud roar while Minato was yelling for him to stop found Madara infront of him in mid swing dodging backward he avoided it just barely and gave a upward kick to Madara's chin making Madara stagger a few steps back while holding his chin

Madara gave a chuckle while rubbing his chin "Nice kick but you will need beter then that to defeat me child. "

Minato rushed forward and jumped a little bit and did a severing whirlwind kick towards Madara only for him to chuckle and step thru the attack like a phantom

Madara gave Minato a mocking look "What is that all you can do some fancy spin and i expected more from the yondaime hokage shame realy seems the hokage are getting weaker every time they choice one. "

Minato growled at Madara and reared his right hand back while chucking a hirashin kunai towards Madara "I will show you weak Rasengan. " Madara avoided the kunai by moving his head sideways only to notice his mistake when Minato disapeared in a yellow flash and rammed the spiraling ball of chakra into Madara's masked face making Madara hurl back in pain

Madara "You will pay for that i will-. " he was cut short when a loud bang got there attention

With Naruto and Kyuubi during Minato's and Madara's fight

Naruto rushed forward with upward swipe of his hand sending four waves of darkness towards Kyuubi who jumped out the way and sent three tail's towards Naruto who just side stepped them before rushing forward with a bluring speed

Kyuubi lifted its paw and slammed it down sending a wave of fire towards Naruto who jumped above it only to get batted away by a tail sending him into a few boulders

Naruto coughed out blood as he bounced of the third boulder and landed face first he saw the scared face of his mother who was weakened and on the verge of dying tears brimming her eyes and then something snapped within him like a dark whisper it whispered honey'd word into his ears but not words of promised power or anything like that no words of something dark and very hidden from humans the words to awaken a dark spell within his blood

Naruto got up shakely and was still hunched forward like he was about to fall untill he swept his upper body upward and was leaning back ward with a large sadistic grin on his face

Naruto held his right hand out with his left holding his wrist and then spoke in a ominous voice "_**lord of death and carnage goddess of life and peace blood my bind death my oath love my birth and life my will darkness blind my enemy light show my target and the devil may guide my hand darkness art # 1 bloody vulcan**_. " And as those words were spoken dark energy was growing in his hand which grew red as blood and then shot outward like a machine gun and sent millions upon millions of blood like arrows towards the Kyuubi who was to suprised to escape and sent him flying backward

Naruto was shaking on his legs his right arm littered with cuts even the bones on his fingers were visible as his eyes were compleetly white showing he was uncouncis after the attack and fell face first in the ground smoke still rising from his body

Minato, Kushina and Madara looked towards Naruto with shook to do that to the Kyuubi even in its weakened state it would have taken a boss summon using a mid level technique to do that much damage to it and here a mere child send the Kyuubi no yoko the strongest of the nine flying backward

Madara looked at Minato with curiousity gleaming in his eyes lik he had just found the secret to immortality or unending power "That child what is he. "

Minato raised a eyebrow at Madara and spoke with a voice full of pride "Naruto uzumaki the child of Kushina uzumaki namikaze. "

Madara cooked his head towards the side "And the father. "

Minato didnt answer that and just rushed forward making Madara retreat

Madara looked slightly disapointed "No answer a pity well then i would love to stay but i have a village to destroy ta ta. " Madara vanished in a swirl that started at his mask and the Kyuubi was gone also making Minato curse getting Naruto and Kushina he brought them back towards the Cave of birth

Location : Cave or birth

Kushina looked weakly towards Minato who looked at her worried

Kushina moved her hand towards Minato but her hand fell back towards the ground from her weakened state making Minato grab her hand and strain his ears for her words she spoke in a whisper "Mikara give her to me please. "

Minato looked at Biwako who moved forward and placed Mikara on Kushina's chest who gave a tired smile towards Mikara and moved his hand over her small head as she slept peacefully during the whole thing after she was in Biwako's care again

Kushina spoke with a sad smile and tears in her eyes towards her daughter "My dear Mikara chan mommy is so sorry she wont be there to take care of you please be nice to your big brother and father i love you and your brother goodbye."

Minato looked at Kushina's dead body and cry'd while gritting his teeth and took Mikara in his arm

Biwako looked confused towards Minato at his action's "What are you gonna do with her. "

Minato looked at her with great sadness as he stroked his daughters head "The Kyuubi needs to be stopped Mikara is our only hope im going to. "

Biwako looked at him with panic and slight rage and fear for the child "You cant dont condemn this child to this fate there must be another way. "

Minato gave a sad smile "I wish there was but there isnt tell Naruto im sorry and that he was right about us human's . "

Biwako looked confused but nodded and held her head down in shame as she couldnt come up with any other solution it was silent in the cave for over ten minutes during that time she looked at Naruto who was uncouncis on the ground his right arm charred black his face was in pain and still his mouth was wide open in a shout

Biwako moved towards Naruto to check on his when his pupil and iris shot back in view making Biwako jump slightly back as Naruto shot up with a angry look on his face

Naruto looked around wildly around and saw Biwako "Where am i wheres my mother and my sister where Minato. "

Biwako looked down "Minato took Mikara to use her to seal the Kyuubi and your mother she. "

Naruto noticed she was hesitant to speak and grabbed her shoulders and shook her while speaking in slight panic "And she i what speak women SPEAK! "

Biwako "She is dead she died with Mikara in her arms she told Mikara she loved her and you before she died. "

Naruto looked numb of the shock his arms fell limp to his sides as he shook his head in denial

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he denied it with all his power "No it cant be she cant be dead she's the strongest person i know she can be dead its imposible. "

Biwako looked sad at the child and moved her arms around him as he trashed in her arms before his whole body shook and he let out a loud howl of sadness and cried while gripping Biwako tightly as a pillar of comfort

Biwako rubbed Naruto's back while rocking back and forth and spoke in a soothing voice "There there she's in a better place now she left knowing you would take care of Mikara in her stead . "

Naruto shook the tears of his face and looked at Biwako and spoke in a quite voice filled with sorrow "Where is my mothers body. "

Biwako pointed towards the table and Naruto walked towards it numbly every sound felt like a thunder clap every step a earth shake every tear that fell from his face a streaming waterfall he saw the peacefull looking face of his now deceased mother and grasped the kimono she was in and cried into her chest for a good few minutes before getting back up with a look of pure rage of his face

Naruto "Madara uchiha will pay for this his whole damned clan will pay for this action i will hunt him down and make him pay DO YOU HEAR ME MADARA I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE THE WRATH OF THE GODS PALE IN COMPARISON WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU! "

Biwako looked towards the Naruto who rushed out that room following him after grabbing Kushina's body and followed him towards the direction he was going the kyuubi

Location : Konohagakeru no sato front gate 

The Kyuubi was raging on while fighting the toad boss summon gamabunta

Gamabunta was using his knife to keep the Kyuubi at bay but got slashed down his left eye making it useless

Minato spoke with s strained voice and spoke "Keep it up a little longer Bunta im almost done here just give me a few more minutes. "

Gamabunta gave a grunt and nodded before they both felt a unimagable rage coming from the burning forest as a silver eyed Naruto rushed out the fire towards the Kyuubi pushed the ninja's out his way with his aura alone and jumped towards the Kyuubi who flicked its tail towards Naruto only to look in shook as Naruto caught it and moved his body to the side yanking the tail back allong with the Kyuubi and slaming it into the ground

Landing on his feet Naruto roared towards the sky his face becoming more demonic as he rushed the Kyuubi once more intent on killing it grabbing a dropped tanto during his run he jumped in the air and held it above his head in a plunch position and when he landed stabbed the blade deep within the beasts right eye twisting it and turning it before yanking it back and stabbing it repeatitly into the eye making the Kyuubi roar and shake its head sideways making Naruto lose its balance and fall of his saw the paw coming towards him he held the pummel to his chest braised his arms and held the tip of the blade upwards and the Kyuubi stomped down only to not get down compleetly as the blade was holding the Kyuubi back but only barely as it was cracking and already pieces of it was falling off

Minato seeing Naruto in trouble finished the last seal and the death god itself came in view making Kyuubi stop its asault and look at the death god with fear

The Shinigami spoke in a deep and hollow voice at Minato **"****Human why have you summoned me. **"

Minato bowed towards the Shinigami and pointed towards the Kyuubi "I wish to seal the Kyuubi within my child so insure the safetly of my village my daughter and my son who is beneath the Kyuubi's paw. "

The Shinigami looked at the Kyuubi's paw which moved back as it took a step back in fright of the death god who looked at Naruto with a dark chuckled before speaking "**Ahh the son of the vampire lord dracula and a descendant of the rikudo sennins blood how interesting indeed i see great power within you and a even greater future we will meet again child be sure of that but first i have to seal this mindless beast within this child pity it will mostlikely end up like most jinchuuriki's.** "

Naruto moved forward and spoke in a roaring voice "PUT IT IN ME INSTEAD ILL BEAR THE BURDEN ILL BE THE SACRAFICE BUT LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER OUT OF THIS SHE IS TO YOUNG TO BE PUT INTO THAT HELL OF A LIFE. "

The Shinigami looked at Naruto before lowly chuckeling and then laughing loudly "**You amuse me vampire you want to hold a demon within you while you yourself are a child of the dark and light so very amusing you couldnt handle the burden but if you are so determined to take this burden i will grant it but be warned if you let yourself be taken by this demon we will meet and i will make your suffering worse then you could ever imagine.** "

Naruto just glared at the Shinigami and spoke with a voice full of malice "Just hurry up you talking skin over bones or will make sure nobody will even remember your seal and make your whole history forgotten to this world i know what makes you gods strong so when i take it away i will make you as weak as a human. "

The Shinigami gave a chuckle "**You are truly without fear arenty you child of dark and light fine then lets start** "the Shinigami grabbed the Kyuubi's soul and rammed it into the stomach Naruto who let out a soundless scream as the seal was burned into his stomach

The Shinigami looked at Minato before taking his soul **"the deed has been done but instead of your daughter he is put in that child a noble and foolish deed he did will it be for the good of the earth or the bad of it only time will tell and the sisters of fate will now come you me and my sister will have much to discuse in the realm of the dead. "**

Minato nodded and died while giving a sad smile to his sleeping daughter and a pridefull and sad smile to the uncouncis Naruto and spoke "Life a fair and peacefull life Naruto me and your mother will be watching over you where ever we might end up goodbye. " And with tha both Minato and the Shinigami disapeared leaving Biwako with Mikara in her arms and Hiruzen with Jiraya next to him with Naruto in Jiraya's arms

Hiruzen "What do you think of all this Jiraya. "

Jiraya "I dont know sensei i would think its idiotic and foolish but knowing Minato even if we had attacked him to keep him from doing it he would have kept doing it but Naruto's action's suprised me taking the curse upon himself to safe the village that he has no love for but we will see in time if the choice was the right one. "

Biwako "Naruto will do what he thinks is right he is like his Mother a follower of the will of the heart even Konoha's fire of will shall not defeat that power as long as no harm comes to Mikara no harm will come to the village and as long as Mikara likes the village Naruto will stay here to protect it and his sister. "

Jiraya nodded and so did Hiruzen

**Chapter end **

**Well guys what did you think of it good, bad a mix please tell me but keep it polite please i know i suck at writing but im not very good at all that (, . ; : l ' ") stuff so yeah just give me review of what you think and if you like it tell me the romance might be lacking in some part but im working on that no lemons for a while yet also i will be holding a poll for who will be in relation with With Naruto **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or anything else i might use

**Hello people i got some good idea's from some people going towards the paring but im still holding the poll i will clear it up a little regarding the harem choice this will mean im gonna let you people decide if harem gets the most votes in the next few chapters im gonna make it a harem and make a new poll with the people he should be with the harem will be a three woman harem no six of sixteen women harem thats just crazy no man could provide for such many women at once its just insane dont get me wrong i like ready a few of those here and there but i wouldnt be able to that so yeah enjoy the next chapter **

Chapter 02

Location : Sarutobi compound five years later 

Naruto had grown to the hight of a ten year old and was now wearing the same pants and boots only his upperbody clothes had changed he was now wearing still the short sleeved spandex shirt but over it he wore a black button up shirt with a waist jacket around it and a scarf around his neck with the end moving downward and slightly pulled forward (Its like those fancy scarfs those noblemen wear dont know what its called so yeah if somebody does please tell me and ill put the right word there) giving him a nobel look and a dark purple long coat with the first few button's till the chest clossed black leather gloves with metal claw like tips

his face was more noble looking and handsome his hair had grown just a tad longer going till a little past his waist fastened at the end with a white strip of cloth but his eyes had grown more colder he also had whisker like marks faintly on his cheeks a sign of his incompleet sealing of the Kyuubi while the sealing was a success Minato had choicen to only seal the yin youkai and keep the yang youkai away from the host till the toads deemed him or her ready for the stress of fighting Kyuubi for the rule of its youkai

Naruto looked out the window and saw his little sister Mikara training in bladed combat to honor there deceased mother she had grown a little arrogant over times due to praises of the people in the village but he had stomped that starting arrogance deep within the ground and placed a grave marker over it to keep her like his and her parents humble and kind not a uchiha who flant there power thinking they are elites but his only friend Itachi uchiha well he was different he never flanted his bloodline of his heritage no in fact he hated both and only used his bloodline when he needed to use it and those were only life and death sitaution and in spars again him when he told Itachi it was acceptable to use during them

Naruto sighed and walked out to the training ground of the compound getting greetings from all the clan people there which he returned with a small nod or wave of the hand

Naruto looked at his little sister she reminded him so much of there mother it almost hurt she had long red hair blue eyes which was the only thing she got pyshical wise from her father a round face like there mother average hight body for her age a slim and also strong body made for flexibilty speed and a tad bit of over average strenght mentaly wise she was a mix between there mother and her father a genius when it came to seals and Ninjutsu and could be calm and dangerous sometimes but most of the times she was like their mother a hot head foul mouth and of course lets not forget a tomboy she was more one of the guys then most guys themself but all in all she was just like there mother

Naruto noted she was wearing a black and red kimono top with black shinobi pants red shinobi sandles a holster on her right and left thight and a simple black shirt underneath her kimono top

Naruto gave a clap with his hands and spoke in a warm and soft tone towards his little sister the same tone he only gave his mother not even Minato got to hear that tone spoken to him by Naruto "Alright Mikara thats enough for today. "

Mikara gave a sad face and was about to whine she didnt want to when Naruto bonked her on the head softly and spoke slightly less softer "Are you disobeying me imouto i thought you would have learned your lesson when you ended up in a two day comma from your little stunt with training twenty four hours without rest food or water. "

Mikara looked sheepisly she remembered how worried her onii san was during that time when she woke up he had bags under his eyes like he hadnt slept and gave her a mouth lashing that would make even the kage's crinch she had tears in her eyes when Naruto had stormed out the room angry but then Biwako had told her Naruto had stayed at her bed for two days straight worried sick about her he had even lashed out at Hiruzen and Asuma who tried to get him out the room and into his own bed

Mikara spoke in a sad tone "No onii san im sorry ill listen. "

Naruto's eyes softened at the sad eyes of his imouto and got to one knee and hugged her and spoke in a soft voice "Now now its alright im not mad just worried now i wanna see a smile becaus i got a present for you later today. "

Mikara's head shot up like a kunai out a kunai launcher and her eyes were star struck

Mikara spoke in a hyper active voice filled with child like innocence and joy "What is it onii san what please tell me pretty please with a cherry ontop. "

Naruto chuckled lightly before laughing at the adorable and funny sight his sister just did her round face cooked to the side like a kitten while speaking in such a speedy manner in her high pitched voice made it all the more hilarious

Mikara put her arms over her chest and pouted while looking the other way "Baka onii san laughing at me meany. "

Naruto raised a eyebrow at her choice of words and spoke with laughter in his voice "Meany you say havent heard that one sinds you were three and dont point you'll just puff out your cheeks making you look more child like. "

Mikara gave a shooked look and began to attack her brother who just laughed while protecting his head from her assault a few minutes later they were both laughing and walked into the compound

Naruto "Now imouto go get something to eat becaus Hiruzen san has something to discuse with you. "

Mikara nodded and went to get her food she was a ramen nut much like their mother but Naruto along with Biwako made sure she ate normal food also Asuma and Hiruzen were tricked into giving her ramen with her puppy dog eyes quivering lip and teary eyes only to get a lashing from Naruto and Biwako for listening to her but also making sure to tell Mikara she wouldnt get ramen the next day for this making her try it on them every time and every time getting a deadpanned look from them making her look sheepisly

Biwako was sitting at the table drinking some tea when Naruto sat infront of her at the other side of the table drinking his own tea while reading a black book with gothic style letters on it saying the darkness within it was a book about mystic arts above even the ninja arts before even the Rikudo sennin's era nobody could read it aside from Naruto who somehow could read every sentence within it shooking them it held millions upon millions of forbidden ritauls some dangerous some just plain dark and some so powerfull that it would shake the elemental nation's themself's when the word came out about this the first to come to Naruto was Orochimaru demanding he teach him how to read that book and hand it over that got Orochimaru a one way ticked to the hospital and almost losing his right arm and eye if it wasnt for Tsunade healing it

Biwako spoke in a kind an gentle tone but with a natural comanding tone mixed within it "Still ready that book i see you have already read thru it millions of times and still you find it interesting. "

Naruto looked up from his book with bored eyes and spoke in a bored tone "I know Biwako san but knowlog is power brute strenght will get you only so far like with jutsu's you ningen use you need to disect it look at every detail and reconstruct it then you maybe be able to make a different jutsu made from that one take Minato's Rasengan and Hirasin they are easy to make its almost a laugh but you ningens dont get how easy it is you all think its some complex bloodline or sealing system while its just the bare basics that made these jutsu's. "

Biwako rolled up a piece of paper and hit Naruto on the head and spoke in a slightly harsh voice "What have i told you about calling people ningen you are half ningen also Naruto so i would advice you keep your vampire pride out of your speech. "

Naruto sighed he still couldnt keep his vampire arrogance to reserves here and there "I apologize for this Biwako san it seems i havent trained myself mentaly enough it seems. "

Biwako nodded and spoke in a softer tone "Its alright as long as you understand what i mean now tell me what are you interesting now within that book thats been keeping you sometime up all night within your room working on something. "

Naruto spoke in a even and regal tone "Its a present for Mikara that she will be getting later today i only need to do a few more things and im done."

Biwako nodded and gave Naruto a narrowed look "I hope this doesnt hurt her in anyway becaus if it does. "

Naruto held his hand up and spoke in a even tone "If that would happen i would sooner take my own life then harm my own imouto you know that Biwako san. "

Biwako nodded and went back to her tea

Mikara rushed in the room tackeling her brother with a wide smile "Onii san im done are you gonna teach me more sword art please please. "

Naruto chuckeld and flicked her nose and spoke in a even tone "First thing first young lady arent you supose to greet your elders. "

Mikara looked at Biwako and rubbed the back of her head with a slight chuckle "Sorry onii san i forgot good morning baa chan. "

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose his sister had the habit of calling Hiruzen Jiji chan and Biwako Baa chan sometimes he wondered if he made a slight mistake in parenting her

Naruto slapped her on the back of her head "What did i tell you Mikara its Biwako san or sama NOT baa chan its disrespectfull when you just call people that without there concent. "

Biwako chuckled at the scene infront of her "Its quite alright Naruto Mikara chan can call me baa chan if she wants and so can you. "

Naruto shook his head and got up and beaconed Mikara to follow her who grabbed her pratice katana

At the training ground Biwako had called Asuma and Konohamaru (who is two years old ) towards her who sat down to watch the spar between Naruto and Mikara

Naruto stretched his hand out and a katana flew out the ground it had a pitch black hilt with a red blade with a black flame like pattern at the edge it was slightly longer then a normal katana and twice as wide and only a little thicker

Naruto moved his left hand upward and moved his index finger back and forth in a come on sign and then spoke in a cold voice "Come show me your improvement and show me your worth of the family style. "

Mikara was in a low stance for battojutsu and blasted forward at high chunin speed while flicking her thumb to the gaurd making it lossen from the sheath tensing her legs jumping upward directly underneath Naruto and did a upward slash at high speed while yelling the attack out "**Hiten mitsurugi ryu : ryushosen** (Soaring dragon strike) only for another flash of metal to send her flying back as Naruto had blocked the attack with his own blade making her momentum get shot to hell and while she was in the air made her fly backward into one of the tree's

Naruto had a frown on his face as he held his blade forward "Naive to strike me with a technique you only learned a few days ago true you are good with it you are far from a master with it remember that for you know the price of being naive in a battle now use your true skill's not newly learned one's. "

Mikara growled and rushed forward jumping in the air with her blade sheathed while unsheating it and holding the blade above her head in a two handed stance and once more yelling the attack "**Hiten mitsurugi ryu : Ryutsuisen** (Dragon hammer strike) she was stricking down for the head or shoulder only for Naruto to look up with sharp and cold eyes and slashed upward into her blade making her fly into the air even more making Mikara growl and switch the poistion of her blade from a slash into a downward stab and yell "**Hiten mitsurugi ryu : Ryutsuisen zan** (Dragon hammer strike tragedy) only for Naruto to step back a few inches making the blade only miss him a inche and he then grabbed Mikara's wrist and twisted his hand before letting it go sending Mikara flying once more

Naruto "Impresive but far from perfect you attacks are half hearted that way you will never awaken your true potential dont think of me as your brother think of me as you enemy attack me with the intent to kill if you cant do even that you are a disgrace to the uzumaki clan name and all its teachings. "

Mikara looked wide eyes at Naruto before gritting her teeth this wasnt her onii san this was a demon who took over her onii san her onii san would never say that to her NEVER and while in blind rage she rushed forward with a flash of steel she had cut his chest making him look at the wound with a bored look as it healed and he grabbed her face sending her flying backward

Naruto spoke in a monotone voice that sounded hollow and void of any emotion "Is that all pathetic strike for the main points heart head wrists ankels and throat not the stomach you pathetic little girl " it pained him speaking to her in such a tone but she needed to learn the true nature of this world he wouldnt be there to protect her every time she was in trouble she needed to learn to kill her emotions when in combat when the need was there

Mikara growled loudly and flashed forward at mid jounin speed and stabbed Naruto's stomach till the gaurd and slashed upward almost hitting the chest only for Naruto to grab the blade and smile

Naruto spoke in a much more softer tone and his eyes softened also "Alright Mikara its done you have passed the test you awakened you beast potential but from now on it will only be harder for you to controll your urges of combat every uzumaki has done these tests only a few came out of it alive i needed you to unleash that beast potential to become one step closer to god slayer potential. "after speaking his setence he coughed out a good amonut of blood before yanking out the blade and letting the wound heal up

Mikara looked shooked at her brother while shaking like a leaf

Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around her body while speaking in a soft tone "Let it out Mikara go on this feeling is what you will feel when your a swords women or kunochi and seeing as you wanna become a hybrid you are gonna feel this a lot dont forget it but dont let it take controll as long as you have these feelings after combat you will still be human dont let your self enjoy this becaus when you cross that line you are no better then a murderer and when you become that i will steel my heart and kill you myself just like you promised to do the same to me."

Mikara nodded drying her tears amd got back up "I get it onii san what now. "

Naruto gave a serious look at Mikara and spoke in a serious voice "Now im gonna give you your present its something special you might want i noticed you rely to much on your you blade and not enough on ninjutus genjutsu and taijutsu so im gonna give you something that will make you able to use kenjutsu but also ninjutsu genjutsu or taijutsu at the same time. "

Mikara looked confused and her confusion was also heard in her words "How oniisan how can you do that? "

Naruto gave a slight smile "Easy the book i read with the forbidden ritaul's told me about a ability to make four chained blades come out of one's wrist i have all the needed items to do it the only needed was you to be at a high enough level to use them at so are you ready for this it might sting a little but this will help you in the end. "

Mikara nodded and spoke with determination "Yes onii san im ready for it ill make you proud. "

Naruto smilled and nodded "Good now give me the wrist you want the blades to come out of choice wisely only one wrist can be used a second pair you cant handle so choice. "

Mikara looked at her wrists and held out her left one to Naruto who smilled and grasped it while carving acient runes into her wrist making her winch as he kept going upward till her elbow and then stopped mumbeling a chant and her arm glowed before she grabbed her arm in pain yelling it out and then when it all stopped she had four six feet long chains with three foot long double edged triangler blades swaying around like tails

Naruto "Its done you gained the four tail blades of darkness you will be trained in there skill but i warn you dont rely on them to much becaus if you dont train yourself allong with the blades you will end up just as weak as a newborn your blades will grow dull and weak and will shatter if they ever break and shatter down worry it will take a month tops to get them to heal compleetly again a week is the shortest amount of time so be carefull but remember hell has just started from now on you will be thrown in the third circle of hell training no more mercy no more onii san from here on out only Naruto sensei or master becaus now your entering hell. "

Mikara gulped at the illusion of her brother behind a wall of pitch black flames his eyes glowing a dangerous silver and his fangs gleaming with joy while his overshadow form showed that of a demon more terifiying then the devil itself

Mikara sank into a ball and said in a scared tone the only word that came in her mind "Mommy."

Naruto just gave a loud evil laugh sending shivers down the spine of everybody in Konoha and outside konoha within a ten km radius

Chapter end

**Well that was it for this chapter dont forget review and check the poll as for what the blades look like i modified them somewhat from the origenal form if you wonder what they look like check the manga Ubel bladd there you will see how they look anyway hope you enjoy it if you got any idea's of what i should use further more just tell me **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or anything else i might use

**Hi guys sorry for the long update couldnt find the right things to write about and finaly found some insperation dont know if i spelled that right if not to bad anyway im gonna put in some elements of both assassins creed mainly the hook blade and hidden blade no guns or that shit to easy to avoid for ninja's lets be honest if for example Itachi uchiha saw the device he would be wary and before he or she got to use it on Itachi first he would have already know how it worked becaus come on people talk about stuff and i bet Akatsuki has a spy network with all kinds of information Zetsu cant be all over the place to gain information imposible even with his freaky ability and some of Prince of persia i might put in the long tail dagger or the amulet from prince of persia the forgotten sands i dont know yet if you want one of the two just comment it **

**anyway onto the next subject the paring its final i will make it a harem its been good week or two cant remember correctly how long but im geusing that long the votes say with ten votes on harem six on Kurenai and Five on both Tsunade and Konan so its gonna be a harem fanfic again no more then three or four members i dont care what you all say im not gonna do like a hundred girls imposible and dont give me the he has ungodly stamina maybe he does but his dick doesnt so give it a brake i will use one of the spaces to put in one of my own oc's so three more women for Naruto you will meet that oc in this chapter **

**and the last subject this was asked by ****Crimson shikyo**** he asked what age Naruto was well in the first one he was five years old if you read my notes you would have known but i can relate i myself dont read any of those in others story's myself (im a lazy and impatiant bastard but arent we all hehehe) but anyway i was origanly planning to put mikara in the cannon team seven with Kakashi and Naruto there sensei but im gonna skip that whole scene and maybe make them merc's being out the village or not will still be seen im first going to start the first parts of the training anyway enjoy**

Chapter 03

Location : Training ground 44 the forest of death six months later 

Naruto looked at his sister infront of him who was panting hard from fighting a group of lions not suprising for a five year old doing that hell not even Itachi uchiha the prodigy could do that at five years old

Naruto gave Mikara a nod telling her it was time to stop playing and kill the animals this was a training to awaken her hidden beast within her you see all humans had one within them they awaken when the human body has two decison's either fight or die when your mind says flee for your life and your body says fight for your life your inner beast awakens and when that happens theres nothing you can do to stop it but to let it get its fill or get the hell away from that person or you will be dead before you know it

Mikara had already done it once she had the viciousness of a lion but the blood thirst of a wolf she was dangerous even to Naruto when she was full grown and learned to will that out in the open at a moments notice but to bad for her he had a more terrible beast as his inner that would even make the kyuubi look like a tame kit

Naruto hadnt changed much physical wise aside from gaining some more muscles and hight but his clothing had changed he now wore a pair of black with white tribals going down the pants they pooled down the ankels he wore a pair of simple black dress shoes a black belt with a silver screaming devil head as the belt buckle and around his torso he had a black short sleeved shirt that clung to his upper body with over that a black leather with white tribal marking jacket zipped up till the middle of his chest his hair was cut till neck lenght and was sweeped back letting a few bangs fall downward

Mikara was wearing the same outfit seeing as it was her favorite one and it still fitted her perfectly only her left arm was noticably covered in extra bandages and protective wear going from the shoulder till the back of her hand

Mikara unleashed her special blades and destroyed the lions with practical ease

Naruto looked at his little sisters bored face which was becoming to confident with her own skill's he needed to remedy that and soon

Naruto spoke in a serious voice which was cold to everybody "Mikara follow me it seems you have proven to be able to handle a group of bandits we will go to Hiruzen san and ask if there were any bandits spotted that needed to be taken care of. "

Mikara nodded "Hai onii san. "

Location : Hokage tower one hour later

Naruto and Mikara entered the room ignoring the secretary's screeching

Hiruzen looked at both and gave them a warm smile while the others in the room looked at them with either hate and disgust (to Naruto) or admiration and pity (to Mikara) and there was the one's that gave both looked of neutrality and kindness

Hiruzen spoke in a happy and warm voice "Ahh Naruto kun and Mikara chan what can i do for you two today. "

Naruto gave Hiruzen a simple nod and spoke in a flat and dead tone "Mikara is ready for her first bandit camp Hiruzen san do you perhaps have the location of one that needs to be eliminated. "

Hiruzen saw the smug look on Mikara's face and knew what Naruto was planing he had gotten some information on a rather dangerous group of bandits that had a few ex shinobi's and kunochi's within there mids and also the missing nin Aoi rokusho who had used the little brother of Ibiki to get the Raijin no ken a senju weapon so basicly a weapon of Naruto's and Mikara's family

Hiruzen spoke in his all business voice to the two "Two hundred sixy four miles north west of here you will find a large forest with black trees with red leaves keep going right from there and you will end up were they are good luck and be carefull Mikara chan. "

Mikara puffed out her chest and spoke in a confident voice which was quickly becoming arrogant and cocky "I dont need luck Jiji im awesome enough to handle some puny bandits. "

Naruto shook his head and smacked her on the back of her head hard making her meet the floor face first and spoke in a cold and angry voice "What have i told you about underrestimating your opponents and overestimating yourself i know you can handle some bandits Mikara but your still five and there could always be suprises lurking within the easy'st mission's that will make it one of the hardest you can think of. "

Mikara spoke in a slightly less arrogant voice and a slightly more sober voice "Ahh come on Onii san i can take you on in a fight for five minutest and you took on the Kyuubi yourself no way there will be anything tougher than that with mere bandits. "

Naruto shook his head and just went on his way she would learn it on her own when she got in the fight he knew which bandit group Hiruzen san gave them he himself had found them there but kept them there alive for Mikara when she got like this

Location : Bandit camp three hours later 

While the could have been there in a hour they took the slow route to spare energy for the fight becaus Mikara maybe stronger then most chunin's and jounins she was still a child and did not have the same amount of stamina he did or a average jounin did at there age she was at the stamina of a gennin low chunin

At the camp site were the bandits they were roughly about three to four hundred bandits and thugs a few mercs and here and there a missing nin which Mikara didnt realy identify due to only being on the konoha bingo book

Naruto "Mikara your goal will be stealth dont get spotted or your training will be increased ten fold if not thirdy fold so choice your route wisely and your oppents even more good luck. "

Mikara "Hai onii san ill do my best not like its hard to do anyway. "

Mikara stuck to the shadows flexing her pinky making a blade jut out the underside of her left wrist and a hooked blade with a eagle head on the tip under her right wrist (the hidden blade and hook blade of assassins creed revelation which i do not own) and calmly and stealthly walked towards the first one stabbing him in the back of his neck with a soundless and quick jump while grabbing his mouth and dragging him into the forest and throwing him into a bush to keep him hidden for the time being

Mikara moved silently thru the tree's and tents carefully picking out the enemy's one by one untill she tried it by a dark green haired man wearing a white and blue sleeveless full body spandex suit only to get suprised when he grabbed her hand and threw her outside the tent and saw a hell of a lot bandits and merc all holding weapons and a menacing look on there face

The man that threw Mikara out the tent was Aoi rokusho the missing nin that took the raijin no ken she was screwed and she knew it she was nowhere near his level if he drew that blade if he didnt she would stand a small chance but when he drew it kenjutsu would be pretty much useless even her blades of blood and darkness would have little effect so it was only fuuinjutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu

silently cursing herself for only taking in fuuinjustu, taijutsu and kenjutsu seriously and letting her ninjutsu slacken and her genjutsu neglected

Mikara grasped her hilt of her blade only to find it gone and looked around and saw a rather beautifull looking women with long blond hair and crimson eyes and a golden tan'd skin collor wearing a fishnet shirt with a kimono top over it and a pari of hakama pants and tabi socks with zori's covering her feet while having a black naginata with black blade and golden lines around it and the blunt side serrated with wicked hooks meant to grab somebody or hook onto the wound when they were run thru to give extra lethal damage

Mikara gulped and let her blades of blood and darkness shooking a good amount of people if not all and killed most of them with a wide sweep only to find herself shooked when the raijin no ken was drawn and blocked her blade

Mikara let out a scream as the voltage was increased rapidly making her vision blury she saw the blades come towards her from all side's she closed her eye but the pain stopped and she felt blood splatter on her face making her look up and saw her brother with the raijin no ken between his fingers and the naginata blocked with his forearm of his left arm along with the other blades with the same arm making slight cuts show on it but they wouldnt go thru the flesh further even with extra force being added if the shaking of the weapons was any hint of that being done

Naruto looked at his sister and shook his head with disapointment "You let you overconfidence hinder your skills and blind you of the truth little sister now yoru training will be increased a hundred fold for this foolish and lethal mistake and im uping your training in all ninja arts no but's, what's or if's about it got it. "

Mikara was so stupified to answer with her voice so she just nodded her head

Naruto gave a nod and his eyes went to a even colder look and drew a gaurd less white blade that held the same withness as a bone but was much sharper

Naruto spoke in a voice voided of any sign's of life "You forfeited all your lifes for attacking my little sister you will die now tremble in fear as ill use your own blood to strenghten the creature of your demise." lunging towards the closed one he rammed the blade thru that person's chest and they saw the body drain of all blood and become dust before the blade got red tribals on both sides one fourth up the blade from the hilt

Naruto looked at the blade and nodded "If this was a single fang made blade this would have been half full but seeing as its made of two vampire fangs four of you will be needed only three more to go please die without to much of a hassel. "

Naruto disapeared before they could even figure out what he said and heard three more screams and heard three more thuds of large amount of dust/ash fall on the ground before they were blown away and the blade was from the hilt till the tip covered in red tribals

Naruto gained a small smile on his face before he chuckled and then reared his head back and gave a hollow laugh full of insainity and malice but gave that hollow echo within it

Aoi looked at the man with disgust and reared his blade back "You think you can defeat the mighty raijin no ken with that puny sword you call a vampire fang just die demon. "

Naruto kept laughing and stopped the blade with the nail of his left index finger and spoke in a mocking voice "Me a demon please dont compare me to those weak and pathetic creatures they speak of high power and utlimate destruction but are nothing more then pets to do the bidding of the higher monsters out there take the vampire for example did you know the strongest vampire dracula was also known as the ruller of hell the one you call the devil or lucifier or even yami is nothing more then a vampire and that bastard will die by the hands of his own son when i get my hands on him now die you insolent pest. "

Aoi looked wide eyed with fear as Naruto's hair became long once more his eyes glowed silverlike his body slightly more build and his teeth sharper while his nails grew to knife like lenghte before he knew it he heard two words before he was dead by a large blood like wave "**bloody claymore**. "

The others all looked at the man with fear untill they found a large pain within there waists and saw there body's legless and a naginata blade passing by

Mikara looked at the women that had taken her blade give it back to her and walk towards her brother who just stood there looking at her with a impasive face before she bit his neck and he did the same by her

Naruto "Tell me Chihana was it necesary to use that wretched holy blade on my arm i might be immune to it being half dark and half light but it still leaves a bad vibe every time i touch something like that. "

Chihana giggled which sounded like a angel singing before she pecked Naruto on the lips "Ofcourse it was Naruto sama it wouldnt have been very realistic if i didnt play the role of missing nin if i didnt use the same technique the former wielder of this naginata now would it. "

Naruto chuckled "I geus not but still you will get punished for this. "

Chihana giggled and nodded wraping her arms around Naruto's neck who's transformation turned back to normal and he sheathed the blade back into a dagger size sheath which was sucked into a portal of darkness

Mikara gave a red face of anger and yelled at her brother "Onii san who is that women! "

Naruto just waved his hand to dismiss her anger and spoke in a calm and gentle voice "This Mikara is Chihana she was a servant of my _father_ i found her a few years back on the road back of a mission to gain some money for your birthday present she fought me thinking i was my _father_ after all that we talked and learned about eachother and came to a mutal agreament she would teach me more about my father and the more dangerous and also hidden vampire technique's if i kept her safe and hidden from my _father_. "

Chihana nodded confirming Naruto's story

Mikara looked confused before speaking once more "But why did you bite eachother in the neck and why are you draped around my onii san's body like that. "

Naruto gave a ohh shape mouth and nodded before speaking in a dead panned voice "She's my wife in the term of animals i had mated with her a few years ago and we bit eachother these present our marriage rings in human term. "

Chihana sighed "Never saw the need for that but atleast now that all this is over i can come with Naruto koi to his village to life with him he told me much about you Mikara chan. "

Mikara looked still stunned at the sitaution she had a sister in law and she hadnt even known about it she just nodded dumbly and followed both to the village and to the compound

Mikara thought only one thing "What the fuck! "

Chapter end

**Well guys what you think of it good bad or a mix of both tell me what you think and again sorry for the long update and also dont forget tell me if you want either the long tail dager or time or the amulet of prince of persia the forgoten sand **

**See ya **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or anything else i might use

**Hey everybody i have been looking at the reviews and the polls and have decided that the harem will be Chihana my Oc Kurenai Yuhi, Samui, Konan and Tsunade Senju i know i said only three or four but seeing as i got a message for these women i decided they match the poll results so why not anyway i have decided to use the medalion of prince of persia the forgotten sands for Naruto and the long tail dagger of time to Mikara seeing as she mainly uses blades or bladed weaponry dont worry she will still be using ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and fuuinjutsu but she will use those as a back up plan when her kenjutsu wont work on her enemy's **

**Anway aside form all that i want to give special thanks to ****Crimson shikyo,****Ddcj1990,****Silber **** for there support i will keep going up with these fanfics if you or anybody else have a idea of what kind of anime manga game or anything else i should put into it send me the details of that anime/manga/game etc and the reason and i will look it up if i dont know it and if i do i will decide then and there there i wont be all you moron are you compleetly crazy or shit like that i welcome any kind of help i can get to make it more enjoyable for my readers**

Chapter 04

Location : Namikaze compound one and half year later 

Age : Naruto 12 Mikara 7 Chihana 15 

Naruto was sitting in the library reading up on some ninjutsu's and genjutsu's seeing as his arsenal mostly revolved around his vampire ability's with blood he would be a hypocrite if he made his little sister train in all of those and keep himself at only his vampire blood and taijutsu he had trained all his elemental afficancy's (here is my logic on the whole elemental afficancy Naruto in the anime/manga has wind as his main one so im geusing lightning and fire would normaly be imposible but how i see it, it only takes twice as long to learn like wind takes for example three years to master then fire and lightning take six years water four and earth five its all graded in dificulty per person in my perspective so yeah every shinobi can learn all the elements but not all shinobi's well only a very few have the time or the ability to learn it with ability i mean spaming the hell out of Kage bunshin no jutsu) and was now gonna start from E rank to S rank in all elements its was gonna take a long while but it was gonna be worth it

Naruto grabbed a few books of E rank Genjutsu's mostly Genjutsu : scare view and Genjutsu : livid nightmare nothing to dangerous mostly scare tactics and the such

Location : Village of konoha Academy 

Mikara and Chihana (i forgot to mention what her name means its Blood flower) were at the academy mostly looking at the classes which Mikara would be following in a few days for a mission from Hiruzen to find the holes in the studying system of there academy and what should be thrown out and improved and what should stay within the program till now they were both disgusted with the training they got at the academy only a small hour of physical training and the rest of the day mental training

Mikara gave a snort at the qeustion asked "What good will knowing what justu the Shodaime hokage hated it doesnt make sense the man is dead it wont do you any good anyway they could much rather start with the bingo books and what the nins specialize in and what there known weaknesses are to prepare them for the real world. "

Chihana nodded and sighed in anoyance "I couldnt agree more on that fact lets go tell Hiruzen san what we have till now and then we can go back to your Elemental afficancy training your still only on your second element and that only half way trained. "

Mikara pouted at Chihana's mocking words and spoke in a childish voice "I cant help it i cant spam Kage bunshin no jutsu like you two can so nyaa "sticking her tong out at Chihana at the end

Chihana shook her head while giggeling at her childish behavior "I see you still somewhat a child within that trained visage of you good keep that childishness as long as you can becaus we start bringing you with us on merc mission's theres no room for childishness got it. "

Mikara nodded with a serious look on her face

Location : Hokage tower

Mikara and Chihana entered the office after the secretary gave them the signal the room was free

Mikara gave a happy wave and spoke with much energy in her vocie "Heya Jiji. "

Hiruzen chuckled and gave a slight wave to both "Hello both of you what can i do for you two today. "

Chihana nodded and spoke in a business only tone "Hello to you to Hiruzen san its about the Academy we have found already some major flaws in the system the physical training is severly lacking within the academy its only one hour and eleven hours of mental trainig which is almsot as good as learning a todler what a time space seal is when it hasnt even began to understand the storage scroll in short it isnt working at all they are learning about what jutsu's the shodaime hokage hated which wouldnt work Mikara here came up with the idea of learning them about the nins in the bingo books to get a beter understanding of the ninja's and the outside world like what they specialize in and there weaknesses along with there history of how they became that way. "

Hiruzen hummed a little and gave a nod "I see your point but the problem still is the academy is mostly civilan business seeing as all the students a civilans so it will be hard pressed to get them to agree if it meant that there children would have a lower rate of passing. "

Mikara scoffed at that drawing there attention "They would fail the second part of the gradution exam if they were up against a jounin instructer becaus they wont know any ninjutsu aside from the three basics dont get me wrong they are wonderfull jutsu's henge will be execelent for infiltration mission's kawarimi for escaping and bunshin to distract a enemy for a short period of time but it would only help them so far they arent getting any trap making skill lessons no weapon training aside from the fiveteen minutes of kunai and shuriken training not even senbon training no genjutsu training aside from detecting them no medic ninjutsu no other taijutsu's from the academy style and most of all no real experince in combat. "

Hiruzen nodded agreaing with all there points seeing all the logic in them "Excelent points all of them but the point is they wont be confinced that easily they are stuborn people if not something. "

Chihana hmm'd for a short while thinking about a idea before the right person came in mind "Let Naruto explain it to them in debt set up a clan meeting he will be able to convice them and if not that well maybe the clan heads will start using those training methods for there children atleast and some civilan family's. "

Hiruzen nodded "Alright i will set up a meeting for tomorow morning a eight am make sure he is there and you two are allowed to come allong. "

both nodded and left the room

Location : Namikaze compound Library

Naruto was busy reading on other ninjutsu's and genjutsu with clones while a large amount were at the training ground training they had mastered the E rank ninjutsu's and genjutsu to the point they didnt need handseals anymore and were halfway thru the D rank's they had mastered them but now were busy to mastering them to the point they didnt need handseals but were just as strong as normal whil half of them was still doing the E rank making the jutsu's just as strong as a C rank ninjutsu or genjutsu

Naruto noticed the Chakra signature of his sister and fiance moving his way and just kept reading waiting for them to enter

Mikara and Chihana entered the room and walked towards Naruto who closed his book and looked towards them and spoke in a stotic voice "Yes what is it i can help you two with. "

Mikara gave a smile and hugged her brother who gave her one back and she spoke "Onii san your having a meeting with the council tomorow at eight am to convice the civilan council about the academy's teaching system we found some major flaws and the needed improvements to increase the survival and efficency rate of the ninja's of konoha. "

Naruto hummed a little and nodded "I understand write down the flaws of the academy on a scroll and in another scroll the improvements so i can look if they are good for the students on those years alright. "

Mikara and Chihana nodded adn left to write down the flaws and improvements they found and thought of

Naruto sighed and opened the scroll again "Tomorow is gonna be a troublesome day thats for sure why did i agree again. "

Naruto shook his head and felt the information coming form his D rank nin and genjutsu training clones and made a new batch to start making them as strong as a B rank nin or genjutsu

Naruto stood up and went to make dinner for everybody before he went to get a little late taijutsu and kenjutsu training before going to bed after reading the scrolls of Mikara and Chihana

A few hours later

Naruto was sitting at the bed end reading the last of the scrolls and nodded at there idea's he felt a pair of arms wrap around his upper body and saw the head of Chihana lean on his left shoulder before she kissed his neck and spoke in a seductive voice "Come to bed Naruto you got a busy day tomorow so lets go to bed. "

Naruto nodded and placed the scroll down on the table next to his side of the bed and laid down with Chihana laying her head on his chest faling in a dreamless sleep

(No lemon yet there might come one in the later date but till now im not realy sure im good enough to write them after my failed attempts at them)

The next day

Naruto yawned and woke up noticing Chihana not with him in bed anymore and smelling the scent of food being cooked he got dressed in his formal wear a pair of black dress shoe's a pair black dress pants a brown belt with a golden belt buckle of a leaf a white button up shirt black waist jacket with a royal purple jacket that went till his knee caps buttoned up till mid waist and the black noble man's scarf on his neck the knot at the front of his chest and the end tucked into his waist jacket but puffed out a little to give it a more royal look before he grabbed his reading glasses and put a hankerchief in his breast pocket and walked downstairs while putting his glasses in there case and putting that in his jackets inner pocket

Chihana and Mikara were already eating some breakfast some rice with red bean paste a few loafs of bread, toast and some fish when they heard the stairs and saw Naruto enter the dinning room before sitting down

Naruto gave a nod and a smile before speaking in a soft yet powerfull voice "Good morning Chihana chan and Mikara imouto."

Both gave a good morning back as they started to eat there breakfast again they talked after dinner till a hour before eight am and went towards the hokage office

Location : The Hokage tower office 7:53

Hiruzen was signing the last of his papers along with his shadow clones he still silently thanked Naruto and Mikara for telling him the secret that Minato had kept secret from him till his grave till he heard a knock on the door "Yes come in. "

The door opened and showed Naruto, Mikara and Chihana entering

Hiruzen gave a nod and spoke in a reliefed tone "Ahh good you made it just in time i almost thought you had forgotten anyway let me finish this last document here and we will be off. "

The trio nodded and waited a minute or two when Hiruzen was done he grabbed his hokage hat and lead the trio towards the council room

Location : Council room 7:59 am

After entering the council room they saw it was a chaos the civilan council blaming the shinobi council and the shinobi council blaming the civilan council

Naruto shook his head and looked at his fiance and sister and said in a dead panned voice "And you two wondered why i never come to these meetings they are always like this. "

Both giggled at that and nodded

Hiruzen coughed in his throat gaining some attention but not all slowly getting agrivated till he had enough and let out his killer intent while yelling "Shut up sit down and listen up! "the one's that werent silent after the cough were now and sat down like good little council men and women

Hiruzen "Good now lets start this meeting i have called you all here for the reason that reason is the ninja academy and ill be straight to the point its lacking and pathetic even to small ninja village standarts so i have asked Mikara san and Chihana san to scout out the problems and come up with a solution now they have found multipel problems and solutions but they arent the ones that will tell you them it will be Naruto seeing as he could give a more convincing point they could with his political experince. "

They two council's nodded and let Naruto enter the front were a small podium was standed he pulled out his reading glasses along with the scroll with the problems and the solution's "Now i would like to welcome you all and thank you for your time i will start with the problems and then the solution i would kindly ask you to keep your qeustion's till after im done with both and even if im done please ask it in a fashion that doesnt involve people standing up slaming there hands on the table and throwing out tantrams like little children who didnt get the candy they wanted from there mothers are we to a agreament on that. "

The council men and women nodded at that some blushed at the statement knowing they would have done that

Naruto cleared his throat and unrolled the problems list "Well the problems first are the lack of physical training now there are twelf hours of ninja school that a total of sixty hours were only five of those hours are physical training while i understand you dont want them to get any injury's but please if you didnt want them to be injured dont sent them to the ninja academy they will need more then a measly five hours a week physical i would propose a trade we pull out the nonesense classes like flower pressing, grooming and tea ceremony's i understand they will help with a beter future and all that but in the ninja world that isnt helpfull i would propose we take for in the place of those we put in extra taijutsu lesson's kenjutsu lesson's fuuinjutsu lessons and for those that have either trouble with a certain jutsu chakra controll lessons and when there are students that are good enough with the basic jutsu's learn e rank elemental one's after conforming there elemental nature with this we can gain more powerfull and more effective ninja forces to protect and serve konoha. "

the council men and women were thinking till one of them raised from there chairs and spoke in a calm tone "We understand the logic of that but what about our children they will be crushed if they dont get to pass becaus of the hard training. "

Naruto sighed and nodded "I have thought about that sir but please understand they will fail even without this you see the first part of the graduation exam isnt gonna prepare them for the second one given by the jounin instructer they will get konoha has a sixty six procent failure rate thats a fifty one procent larger failure rate then most villages im sorry to say this so bluntly but sinds you all made it easier for your children you fucked konoha up excuse my language but its the truth we have gone from the strongest village to the weakest becaus you have made the academy so easy that a toddler could pass our survival rate per gennin team is only a measly ten procent while most villages have a ninty procent survival rate per gennin team we are slowly becoming a minor village losing our major ninja village status. "

The ninja council and civilan council were deep in thought till Tsume inuzuka got up "What do you propose we do aside from the physical part. "

Naruto took a deep breath before speaking in his business voice once more and looked at Mikara and Chihana who nodded and placed konoha's bingo books down infront of each council member even the elders "I propose we teach the student from these let them learn the skill's, weaknesses and story behind each and every shinobi and kunochi in that book till they can pick them apart in there mind think up different senario's in were they fight them on the enemy's terain on there terain and on unkown terain learn to think ten steps ahead not just one or two think past there limits expand there imagination think of any and all posibility's even those that seem imposible make them think of what could happen if they make a mistake or what could happen if there teammates made a mistake let them adept, concour and evolve into the next generation shinobi or kunochi were the elemental nation's will look up to were children from even iwa will think thats what i wanna be right now we are the laughing stock to everybody but if we do this we will be able to rise to the top and set a example to all ninja's out there. "

The councils were silent for a long time till they slowly began to clap first silently then it became a thunderous claping making Naruto give a small smile and put his glasses away and the scrolls and walk towards the hokage who nodded and took the podium as Naruto, Mikara and Chihana left hearing Hiruzen continue the council meeting about what they could use to improve the academy

Chapter end

**Well what did you think of it good, bad was okay or should i stop writing compleetly anyway im starting the relationship with Kurenai in the next chapter slowly and maybe put in a mission to Kumo to begin future partnership with Konoha and Kumo or maybe i will send them to Kiri for the bloodline war or Iwa for a mission who knows i sure as hell dont at the moment so hope your waiting for the next chapter and dont forget if you got any idea's on what i should put in my fanfic just sent a message**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or anything else i might use

**Well people im back with another chapter of Naruto the being of light and dark but first i would like to put out a notice for a interesting story if you like this kind of story look it up its a Naruto/eyeshield 22 crossover named Deimon Highs Crownless King is a american football crossover with Naruto in it so if you like those read it and give that person some answers to his fanfic **

**anyway before i start the next chapter i would like to tell everybody i will be starting with Kurenai first in this slowly and there will be some jounin's where you would expect of them to be not shown till the konoha twelf become gennins but im gonna place a few of them in the classes of the academy as teachers like Kurenai as the genjutsu sensei Kakashi the ninjutsu sensei seeing as he knows a thousand jutsu's Gai will be taijutsu instructer being as he is the taijutsu master of konoha so he must know a shit load of taijutsu's even if he hasnt mastered them all at the extent of the Goken i will put Asuma as the kunai and shuriken fighting sensei seeing as he uses trench knifes in his fight style that can also be replaced by kunai's and the shurikens as distraction's whil Yugao and Hayate will teach them Kenjutsu and till Tsunade and Shizune come back a random ninja docter or ninja nurse will teach them the bare basics of medical ninjutsu to both boy and girl no execption in gender **

**now enough talking lets start the chapter **

Chapter 05

Location : Konoha ninja academy two years after the council meeting

Naruto uzumaki was looking at the students infront of him in just two years they went from seven year old snot nosed brats to already eight year old high gennin level nins and they still had eight years to go at the end they would already be mid jounin to high jounin by normal standarts but the ranking system in konoha had changed thru the years chunins were no required to have done atleast fifty C rank mission's twenty B rank missions and ten A rank mission's to be able to enter the exam's able to use atleast a decent amount of skill in atleast three groups devided into nin, gen, tai, ken, iryo (medic) and fuuin jutsu to pass a jounin needed to know four but people like Rock Lee who had a chakra malfuction with his chakra chanals being to narrow were allowed to become jounin thru learning tai, ken and fuuin seing as fuuin jutsu cost only the bare amount that even a civilan could bring he could do it and become a jounin

Naruto nodded and looked at the jounins they had also changed drasticly they had gone from the lazy bunch they firs were to more dangerous nins but still kept there some what lazy aditute outside of mission's

No longer did ninja's have to do constant death mission's alone people like Itachi uchiha were saved that madness thanks to the change he was at the brink of breaking down and almost go on a killing streak but a good few months with inoichi helped him back to the right path they even got him checked out to get rid of this cancer before it became to dangerous

Naruto saw Mikara laughing with a few of her class mates in the break and thinking up new tactics concerning missions that they could be doing in the future

Naruto walked towards the hokage's office having gotten a message he had a mission for him

Location : Hokage tower office

Naruto entered after getting the enter and saw Hiruzen sitting behind his desk reading up on the latest mission reports while his kage bunshin's once again did the most of the paper work

Naruto spoke in a business like voice after clearing his throat to gain Hiruzen's attention "You called for me Hiruzen san. "

Hiruzen nodded and gave a pleasent tone in his voice as he spoke "Ahh Naruto yes i did you see i have a request from the council members to instate you as a shinobi of the village. "

Naruto shook his head and sighed "Im sorry Hiruzen san but im a mercenary i do jobs from every where and no where you know that. "

Hiruzen nodded and sighed "I know but the council wishes for you to follow the yondaime's footsteps. "

Naruto raised a eyebrow "And why would i do that sure i respected the man a little but other then that i could care less about him its that he was my mothers husband for a short time but still. "

Hiruzen nodded knowing this would be troublesome "Just do it for me then atleast then i will have the nagging of the council of my back. "

Naruto looked at Hiruzen with a bored look before sighing and grabbed the pen and documents and sighed them handing them over to Hiruzen who looked them over and nodded before handing Naruto his headband and chunin flak jacket.

Naruto took the headband but left the chunin flak jacket "Sorry not realy my style besides i dont realy need a flak jacket to show my rank. "

Hiruzen nodded and put the jacket away as he saw Naruto putting it around his left arm before telling him his mission the council had for him "The council wishes for you to teach the classes in the theory type classes along with some more physical classes. "

Naruto raised a eyebrow "Are you serious Hiruzen san. "

Hiruzen nodded "Dead serious. "

Naruto hung his head in defeat and nodded before walking towards the academy

Location : Academy 

Naruto was walking thru the academy halls towards the classes he was gonna assist he ended up right now in the genjutsu class seeing Kurenai teaching them how to disrupt a genjutsu and how to detect one

Kurenai looked towards the door that had opened thinking it was a late student she was gonna give a iritated rant only to see Naruto standing there with a folder mostlikely a report on why he was in her class

Naruto lazly raised his hand and gave a kinda energetic wave while speaking in a monotone voice "Yo chunin Naruto uzumaki reporting for duty with assisting Kurenai yuhi in the genjutsu class. "

Kurenai sweat dropped at the pollar opposite behavior and speech "Riiiight anyway come on in i was just gonna demonstrate a C rank genjutsu devil palace. "

Naruto nodded and leaned next to the black board against the wall as Kurenai began the seals and said **Genjutsu art : devil palace**. " the whole room became a sick torture like room screaming men and women hanging from the wall skin missing pieces of there bodys and horror like scream

Naruto looked around and scoffed this was the devil palace it looked more like a baby demons room then a devil's palace the people serious were not creative enough when coming up with this shit

Kurenai stopped the genjutsu and saw the students some what scared but not so much and nodded happily and spoke "That was the devil palace genjutsu as you saw its quite intimidating one made to be used to make unexperinced ninja's think they entered a wrong place and then you actualy henge yourself in one of the people there and when he or she doenst expect it you slash there throats or just cut there heads of or stab there hearts from behind its meant as a stealth genjutsu not a front assault jutsu becaus remember the moment your concentration fades so does the genjutsu. "

Naruto had to admit it was a impresive genjutsu in the aspects of stealth but in reality concerning the name it was beter named as demons mind or something like that

Kurenai "Alright that will be all for today go on hurry on to your next classes tomorow i want you all to have atleast some information on a genjutsu you might find usefull and your own views on it and what they do. "

The students groaned a little but nodded and left to there next classes

Naruto saw Kurenai sit down and held her hand out Naruto gave her the documents as she began to read them she nodded and spoke "My classes start from six till eight Kakashi's lesson's start at one till three and Irukas are the three thirty till six you will be having a break between these to do what you want. "

Naruto shrugged and spoke in his useall monotone voice "I would have figured something like that but thanks anyway so that was one of your genjutsu impresive one in stealth but in name not so much. "

Kurenai narrowed her eyes "What do you mean by that i made that genjutsu my self that name fits perfectly. "

Naruto shook his head "No not realy its more a demons dream then a devil's palace you see when you think of a devil's palace you wanna see screaming faces moving on the wall fountains of organs spuwing blood and pieces of meat tortured humans mutated animals on chain's just inches apart from biting your skin of your body demons watching you from vantage points some flying towards you and just barely missing you to give you that sense of your the prey and they are playing with you before they decide to grab you and eat you alive and then you just put in that last bit of fear in them before you go for the killing strike. "

Kurenai was curious at that and leaned forward "What is that then. "

Naruto grinned before walking back into the shadows he disapeared compeetly before she felt a shiver down her spine she looked back and saw blood thirsty eyes glinstering teeth red with blood and disformed face sharp ears and sharp claw like hands while the body of the monster was covered in blood making her scream in fright till it all melted away and showed Naruto there with a amused smile on his face

Naruto "The final blow you can make a clone henge it into that while you henge in one of the demons along with a bunch of your clones and attack all at the same time attach kunai's to your fingers thru the rings and start clawing at the person's chest, arms and legs to make him become frightened to the point he or she cant fight back and then you either let him life or. "Naruto moved his thumb across his throat like he was cutting it giving the message perfectly clear to Kurenai what you could do

Kurenai was wide eyes before she grabbed a note path and began to write it all down at a inhuman pace

Kurenai was laughing in ecxitement "Genius absolutly genius i would have never come up on that ohh i could almost kiss you but that would be kinda creepy with the image you have just shown me in that form so i will leave that alone for a while till i can get that image out of my mind. "

Naruto cocked his head to the side before he chuckled and let out a low laugh this women was interesting not like most that would have been moving away from him in compleet fear no she enjoyed the sick and twisted genjutsu like it was a gift of god while in fact it was a gift from the son of the devil how ironic those saying are arent they

Naruto "Well if you would like i would like to take you to the local dango shop at twelf to get some food and talk more about genjutsu idea while were there if you like."

Kurenai thought about it and nodded "sure why not its lunch brake then so i see no problem in that see you then Naruto. "

Naruto nodded and left to do the rest of his duty till twelf

Location : local dango stand 12:04

Naruto and Kurenai were outside the stand on a bench eating some dango while talking about different type's of genjutsu's here and there and what not right now she was talking about **Genjutsu : Tree Binding Death **and the times it saved her out a bind even in her short time as a chunin (she's 17 she becomes a jounin at 27 at the anime and manga origenaly but seeing as the konoha twelf are three years earlier born she will become it three years sooner so she becomes one at 24 so no she's to old to be with Naruto yet bullshit)

Naruto was facinated by this women she wasnt afraid of him or disgusted wasnt a suck up becaus of his status but she just treated him as every other person she would have normaly treated with respect if they gave her the same and disrespect if they gave her the same in all honesty he liked her she was interesting and not to bad on the eyes to be honest

Kurenai had a large smile on her face as she spoke on her favorite ninja arts she was happy that there was somebody else that apreciated the art of illusion's more then just a distraction but a seriously threat for the enemy or allies alike if used wrongly

Naruto looked at Kurenai who was almost shining with happyness and gave a soft smile making Kurenai stop talking and blush a little he almost looked like a prince charming in her eyes but with mystery wavering around him making him more wanted by most

Kurenai cocked her head to the side "Is something funny Naruto kun. "

Naruto shook his head "No nothing at all i just find it nice to see somebody so passionate about the carreer havent seen many that focus and happy with there arts when its about genjutsu mostly they only want ninjutsu, kenjutsu or taijutsu not many take genjutsu's serious lately but hopefully with these changes in the academy that will change. "

Kurenai nodded happily and took a bite of her dango and saw it gone she looked at the empty stick and saw the after image of her memory of the dango around it till she heard slurping she turned around and so no one else but Anko mitarashi with Iruka umino smilling at them with a teasing grin

Anko's grin grew larger at the small blush on Kurenai's face and spoke in a teasing voice "Naiiii chan what are you doing here with Naruto san. "

Kurenai was beat red and stuttering till Naruto saved her the explanation. "I had invited her for some lunch in our break to discuse genjutsu's further why arent co workers allowed to eat lunch together. "

Anko smilled even larger and nodded "Ofcourse but you know what people are gonna think when they see you with Kurenai dont you Na ru to kun. "

Naruto sighed and shook his head "People can think all they like while the gossip queens can feed there imagination thats to wild for there own good for all i care as long as i know the truth and the people that know the real sitaution also know it then im fine with it. "

Iruka smiled at that and nodded before sitting down at there bench with Anko

Iruka was curious about what lesson's Naruto taught and decided to ask him "So Naruto what classes are you helping everybody with this school year. "

Naruto scratched his chin before pulling the documents out of the seal and began to read them "First with Kurenai chan then with Kakashi's classes and then yours so basicly im helping with genjutsu, ninjutsu and ninja information in there also stands what im capable of teaching so if you find anything interesting you want me to teach them just tell me and i will look into it. "

Iruka nodded after looking at the documents and saw what Naruto could teach to the next generation normaly this would have just been a simple piece of paper with the location's he needed to be at but he had so much to teach them that it became more then just a simple paper

Iruka had found his subjects and handed the document's back "I see i would like you to cover the weak points one can make with one's words so they can use them to there advantage why stealth is most important and lets see hmm on the fly tactics how they can work under presure and outside it."

Naruto hmm'd for a second before he gave a nod "I see it seems logical and correct to send me to teach those subjects seeings as i did the same training with Mikara it would be usefull to teach the next generation that i understand ill be teaching them that. "

Iruka nodded before smiling "Well me and Anko will be going enjoy your meal you two. "

Anko pouted "But Iruka kun i wanna tease Nai chan some more. "

Iruka just laughed and dragged her along with him "Now now Anko chan dont you want your dango. "

At the word dango Anko's stomach growled and she practicly dragged Iruka towards the counter and began to order

Naruto and Kurenai looked at them before chuckeling or giggeling at them and eat there dango

Kurenai "Well this was nice we should do this again next time dont you agrea. "

Naruto thought about it and nodded "Yes it was most enjoyable how about tomorrow same time another place you can decide. "

Kurenai thought about it and nodded "How about that new little stand that had opened in the main district they have some good okonomiyaki so how about that. "

Naruto nodded "Alright its arranged then tomorrow we will eat there. "

With those words both Kurenai and Naruto at the last of there dango and drank the last of there tea before going towards the academy once again to teach the future generation once more

Chapter end

**Hey guys sorry for the late update i was kinda thinking of other things personal life and other things im planing on making another fanfic becaus im being to busy with this one that im running out of idea as for my a demon thats a saint fanfic im gonna scrap it and just start maybe anew or not dont know yet but if somebody wants to have it just let me know or not and just take it either way i dont realy care just hope you enjoy writing it **


End file.
